


Becoming

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Body Horror, F/F, no specific time in the series, pricefield, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Just some PriceField feelings in poem form. Warning for gore/body horror.





	Becoming

"I love you,  
I love you."

If a doe dies alone in the woods,   
what sound does she make? 

Does the brown of her eyes   
decompose, her pupils distilling  
into october country?

When she finally blooms  
again, the grass beneath her hooves  
feels wrong-- different somehow.  
But the ocean is the same.

So she climbs the overgrown trail  
to that lighthouse beyond time--  
and there, the raven perches, waiting  
to pluck the coral from her heart.  
"Oh, this heaviness inside me," She 

thinks. The beak stings-- she's felt  
worse-- but a salty finality sits  
in how flesh and muscle tear. Is this  
what it's like to be left behind? 

There is no blood-- only photographs  
spill out. Potassium and sulfate, blue  
hair dye and pirate gold. "Please,'

the bird sings, "don't leave me  
this time." The doe 

touches her nose to wing--  
inside her chest, a camera burns.


End file.
